Defenses
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: A nightmare shows Eddie just how far under his defenses Sam had gotten. Post 1x03 Taken


Title: Defenses  
author: Cindy Ryan  
series: Take Two  
spoilers: 1x03

"Sam!"Eddie shouted.

The actress crumpled to the broken asphalt of the alley. Sam was on her knees, face white with pain her left hand clutched over her right side.

Ricochet.

The word bounced around Eddie's stunned brain as he swore. Without really thinking about it Eddie punched Aram with a sharp right hook before racing towards Sam. Vaguely he was aware of the nightclub owner hitting the ground unconscious and his guards yelling.

"Ambulance is on the way."Zeus reported as he reached them.

"Let me see."Eddie urged his partner quietly.

Eddie could see she was in shock. Her brown eyes were wide against her pale face. Gently Zeus eased Sam onto her back. In his career Eddie had seen a lot of bullet wounds. For some reason this one caused his brain to lock up and his hands freeze. Blood had already saturated Sam's shirt.

"Eddie!"Zeus snapped. "Hand me your jacket. Need to apply pressure; bullet's still in there."

Damn it to hell. He never should have taken this case. Knew anything with Aram was trouble. Numbly he shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to the older man. Sam moaned as Zeus applied pressure and Eddie cringed inwardly.

"Keep her talking; keep her awake."Zeus instructed grimly.

"Sam, I know it hurts but you need to stay awake."Eddie urged as he knelt.

Sam's eyes remained closed but her face turned to his voice. Gently Eddie reached out and touched her right cheek. As he did he saw the blood on them; Sam's blood. Must have transferred when he handed the jacket to Zeus.

"Sam, talk to me."Eddie pleaded. "Tell me about that secret meeting of yours."

"Wouldn't...be...secret."Sam replied weakly as her eyes opened.

Eddie grinned at the banter. His smile quickly faded as he saw his partner's eyes drift shut once more.

"Sam!"Eddie called.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. He reached out once more to touch Sam's face and found her skin cold...

With a start Eddie jerked awake breathing hard. It took him a full minute to realize he was in his office. Mainly because he'd nearly toppled backwards in his desk chair. Gripping the desk with both hands Eddie forced his breathing under control. Wasn't the first time he'd fallen asleep at his desk and Eddie knew it wouldn't be the last. The nightmare however, that was new. He hadn't had nightmares in months. Those hadn't been as vivid as this one. He hadn't had one this realistic in years.

With his breathing steady Eddie glanced at his cell phone and saw it was nearly six. Looking out the window Eddie saw the sun just starting to color the sky. With a groan the private investigator stood his muscles and joints protesting the awkward sleeping arrangement. With a yawn he walked to the window and watched the sun.

The images from the dream stuck with him. Eddie's tired brain didn't want to try to analyze what they meant. Sam had turned his life upside down from the moment he'd met her. Still a friendship had begun to form between them as unlikely as it was. Eddie had known that night that seeing Aram hold a gun at Sam would haunt him for awhile. He just hadn't realized it would affect him this much. In reality the gun had never gone off. His imagination had gone over board with what could have been.

When had Sam gotten under his defenses? When had he started to think of her past the bottom line of his business? She brought in clients; that had been all that mattered. Then Eddie had gotten to know her. Seen how hard she was trying to put her mistakes behind her. He knew what it was like to start over.

The image from his dream of Sam bleeding in the dark alley forced its way into his thoughts and Eddie grimaced. He ran a weary hand over his face and sighed. At the time Eddie didn't know what had made him more angry. Realizing Sam had tried to stop a mobster from shooting one of his own men or that Aram had turned the gun on her.

"Hey."A familiar voice called drawing Eddie's attention from the window.

Sam stood in his now open office doorway. Eddie really was losing his touch he hadn't heard the door open.

"Why are you here so early?"Sam asked as she balanced a tray of coffee. "Do we have a case?"

"No."Eddie answered with a yawn. "Fell asleep at my desk."

"Ouch."Sam comiserated handing him one of the coffees.

"Why are you here?"Eddie asked as he took a sip.

"Wanted to type up some notes on Aram's case before I go to set."Sam explained as she opened a brown bag. "Thought Berto would appreciate doughnuts."

"I appreciate doughnuts."Eddie commented with a smile as he plucked one from the bag. "What set? Another pizza ad?"

Sam blushed and glowered at him. Eddie grinned remembering her in the pizza slice costume. He took another bite of doughnut.

"You deleted that picture; right?"Sam asked.

"Sure."Eddie replied as he swallowed.

"I don't believe you."Sam muttered.

"You can check my phone if you want."Eddie offered with a grin.

Sam sighed and shook her head.

"At least the ad's already a success."Sam stated her smile returning. "Syd was right they love me in Italy."

Eddie returned his partner's smile glad to see her happy. Again he wondered when her happiness had started to matter to him. Again his mind flashed images from his recent nightmare as an answer. Zeus's teasing also surfaced in Eddie's memory. Maybe his friend was right; maybe he had been alone too long.

"Good."Eddie murmured. "I'm going to head home and shower. See you later?"

"Yes, but not till this afternoon."Sam replied as she walked to her office.

Eddie started to the elevator but Sam's question halted him.

"You okay?"Sam asked softly.

"Yeah, why?"Eddie countered.

"Just seem a bit off..."Sam responded.

"Nightmare."Eddie explained as he reached the elevator. "Comes with the territory. Thanks for the coffee."

"What partners are for."Sam replied as she stepped into her office.

Eddie shook his head as he entered the elevator and drew down the door. Sam had definitely gotten under his defenses. As the elevator descended Eddie found he didn't mind.

end


End file.
